


Баскетбольная хроника и разговор по душам

by named_Juan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Алекс была в старшей школе, отец хотел, чтобы она стала учителем. Стабильная работа, приличная зарплата, говорил он. И о поиске вакансий можно не беспокоиться. Учитель — уважаемая и почетная профессия. Алекс же хотела играть в баскетбол.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Баскетбольная хроника и разговор по душам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Chronicle of Basketball and Soul-Speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394506) by [pennyofthewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyofthewild/pseuds/pennyofthewild). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву-2015  
> Бета: Aurumtrio

5 ноября 1999 года

Разыгрывающий защитник «Лос Анджелес Спаркс» Гарсия уходит из спорта.

ЛОС АНДЖЕЛЕС. — Примером того, что даже лучшие из нас порой вынуждены отступить под давлением обстоятельств, служит то, что четвертый номер «Спаркс» свернула сегодня свою форму, положив конец спортивной карьере, продлившейся четыре сезона. — Окончание на стр. 10

***

Алекс просыпается от боли в обшарпанном номере лав-отеля где-то в Икебукуро. Боль — острая, обжигающая — начинается за глазницами и распространяется вниз, к носу и подбородку. Алекс дотягивается до очков и дрожащими руками прижимает их к глазам. Стены в комнате никак не хотят фокусироваться, но движение заставляет ее почувствовать неприятную переполненность в области таза.

Алекс скорее ощущает, чем видит, лежащего рядом с ней на кровати человека. Это молодой парень, едва закончивший колледж, лет на десять моложе ее. И Алекс не может вспомнить его имя, как бы ни старалась. Может, она и не знала его совсем? Шторы на окнах выгорели так, что прежний ярко зеленый цвет едва угадывается. Сквозь туман в голове пробивается мысль: какой глупый цвет для штор. И другая: господи, какое же я ничтожество. 

Наконец Алекс выпутывается из простыней — очень медленно, руки не слушаются, а ноги, кажется, во сне намертво переплелись между собой. После минуты мучительной борьбы Алекс удается сдвинуться на край кровати, все ее тело уже покрыто мурашками. Матрас проседает под ней, когда она ставит ноги на пол — сначала правую, потом левую, и ступни тонут в мягком ковре. Она вслепую протягивает руку, нащупывая сперва прикроватный столик, затем стену, и идет в ванную. От напряжения у нее дрожат колени. Добравшись до туалета, она упирается лбом в край раковины и беззвучно молится.

Вернувшись в комнату, Алекс садится на постель и начинает одеваться. Долго возится с застежкой джинсов, подумывает подвернуть манжеты на рубашке, но отказывается от этой идеи, поскольку она требует непосильной для нее сейчас координации. Закончив одеваться, она достает мобильный и нажимает номер из быстрого набора. Телефон ей приходится держать обеими руками.

Тайга берет трубку после третьего гудка.

— Алекс? — голос хриплый спросонок. — Два часа ночи.

— Тайга, — почти по слогам произносит она. Язык кажется сухим и неповоротливым. — Окажи мне услугу.

Он перезванивает через пятнадцать минут, и Алекс выходит из номера, на лифте спускается в вестибюль. Тайга ждет ее на улице, натянув на уши шерстяную шапку и сунув руки в карманы куртки.

Алекс тяжело приваливается к нему. Тайга обнимает ее за плечи и подхватывает ладонью под локоть.

— Разве я не говорил, — усмехается он, делая слабую попытку пошутить, пока ведет ее к такси на обочине, — что не стоит так напиваться?

 

Алекс попала в баскетбол случайно. Она не играла в него в детстве и не влюбилась, когда смотрела матчи по телевизору. Она вляпалась в баскетбол, потому что ее двоюродному брату Максу требовалась временная замена для стритбольного матча, а Алекс была высокой — даже выше него, хотя он никогда не признал бы этого, — и у нее было свободное время. 

В ЛА стрибольные площадки почти на каждом шагу, и после того судьбоносного матча — со снисходительной улыбкой рассказывает Алекс, явно выпендриваясь, — у нее никогда не было недостатка в том, где играть и с кем. 

И когда Алекс влюбилась в баскетбол, это была любовь на всю жизнь. 

 

У Алекс есть список мест в Токио, которые она хотела бы посетить после Зимнего кубка. Она бродит по модным аутлетам в Гинзе, посещает храмы в Асакусе и заставляет Тайгу свозить ее на денек на остров Одайба. У нее есть старенький Никон F90, на который она фотографирует горизонт и вид, открывающийся с самой высокой точки колеса обозрения.

Потом она подсоединяет камеру к лэптопу Тайги, перетаскивает фотографии Тайги и себя — те, на которых хорошо выглядит, — и отправляет их Тацуе. «Здесь мог бы быть Тацуя-чан», печатает она в заголовке письма и подписывает каждую фотографию, чтобы он наверняка ее понял. 

В Киото Тайга ее не сопровождает, отговорившись началом занятий в школе. Алекс уверена, что он все равно ничего не слушает на уроках, но она не из тех безответственных взрослых, что легко позволяют школьникам пропускать занятия.

Киото — город храмов. Гинкакуджи, незавершенный брат Золотого Храма, нравится Алекс больше всего, и ей кажется, это именно потому, что он не завершен: олицетворение возможностей, а не абсолюта. 

В Киотском районе Нинензака она переодевается гейшей. Вместо парика стилист собирает собственные волосы Алекс в шимаду и скрепляет пучок на макушке с помощью канзаши. Годы изучения японского, понимает Алекс, ничем не заменят ощущения реального веса слоев кимоно, в которое она облачена, и колючей канзаши в волосах.

— У вас красивые волосы, — говорит стилист, когда она вынимает заколки.

Алекс пора бы уже привыкнуть к таким комплиментам, но они все еще приводят ее в замешательство.

— У вас тоже, — отвечает она. Это не совсем спасибо, которое она хотела сказать, но звучит не менее искренне.

В Токио она вставляет фото в рамку и вешает на стену в гостиной Тайги. Если кто-то спросит, кто это, а спросят обязательно, сообщает она Тайге, — скажи, твоя старшая сестра.

Тайга, естественно, в своей непревзойденной манере возражает, что будет говорить, что это его покойная прабабушка, которая скончалась в очень преклонном возрасте, поэтому тут она такая морщинистая. Алекс запускает в него подушкой. Он в ответ бросает сразу несколько. 

Изучив большую часть Токио, Алекс приходит к выводу, что больше всего ей нравится в Икебукуро. В конце концов, она изучала японский по аниме, и Икебукуро воплощает в себе дух той самой Японии, которую она полюбила. Алекс наводняет свободную комнату в квартире Тайги додзинси и фигурками любимых персонажей. Вскоре ее постеры начинают выплескиваться и в другие помещения квартиры, в основном — на кухню и коридорчик между их с Тайгой комнатами. Тайга проявляет недовольство, но как-то неубедительно, а после того, как Алекс застает его за чтением «Любви в Уимблдоне», перестает жаловаться.

Как-то в выходной, недели через три после завершения Зимнего кубка к Тайге приходят гости — сыновья партнеров отца по бизнесу. Тайга приглашает Куроко, чтобы тот помог, хотя в глубине души Алекс считает, что от Куроко в плане общения помощи не дождешься. Скорее, наоборот.

Через пятнадцать минут после прихода один из гостей спрашивает, показывая на портрет Алекс:

— Кто это?

— А, — оглядывается Тайга, — это моя старшая сестра.

Молодые люди восхищенно охают и ахают, а потом Куроко приходит в голову изумленно заявить:

— Но, Кагами-кун, она же иностранка.

Тайга виновато смотрит на Алекс.

— Ну, она приемная…

 

Вечерами, когда Тайга не занят, а Алекс может себе это позволить, они играют в стритбол. Площадка всего в трех минутах ходьбы от дома Тайги — новенькая, обнесенная металлической сеткой и обсаженная огромными елями.

Они бросают шарфы и куртки на скамейку и играют до тех пор, пока Тайга уже едва может двигаться, а у Алекс двоится в глазах.

Играть с ним — все равно что в сотый раз перечитывать любимую книгу, всякий раз открывая для себя что-то новое — знакомое и все же неизвестное. Он играет всем своим существом, как другие — дышат. Он очень хороший баскетболист.

Если говорить о счете, они идут почти на равных. Алекс нравится думать, что они пришли к точке сближения: развитие его способностей достигло уровня ее спада. И все же — хотя она знает, что он бы никогда — он слишком уважает ее для этого, — ей кажется, Тайга мог бы чуточку поддаться ей.

 

15 июня 1999 года

«Спаркс» с трудом добились победы

ЛОС АНДЖЕЛЕС — Выиграв со счетом 45:43, «Спаркс» пополнили этот сезон еще одним разочарованием. Игра изобиловала грубыми ошибками, разыгрывающий защитник Александра Гарсия путалась в простых пасах, а форвард Люси Джаент получила травму в третьей четверти. — Окончание на стр. 15

 

Когда Алекс была в старшей школе, отец хотел, чтобы она стала учителем. Стабильная работа, приличная зарплата, говорил он. И о поиске вакансий можно не беспокоиться. Учитель — уважаемая и почетная профессия.

Алекс хотела играть в баскетбол.

Он сначала не понимал — он растил ее в одиночку на зарплату строителя, — но со временем осознал, насколько сильно Алекс любит баскетбол. Да, он поддержит ее, сказал он, если профессиональная карьера — это то, чего она хочет.

— Нужно держаться за свою мечту, милая, — говаривал он. — Нельзя ждать, когда наступит подходящий момент, потому что он никогда не наступит.

Когда Алекс была в выпускном классе, ее школьная команда выиграла кубок штата, а сама Алекс — спортивную стипендию Калифорнийского университета. Через месяц после начала занятий в колледже ее отец скончался от сердечного приступа. Шел на работу, как рассказали Алекс его коллеги, и просто упал посреди тротуара.

Забавно, думает Алекс, что несмотря на ту стипендию, несмотря на то, что она играла в WNBA, что была капитаном команды и разыгрывающим защитником, кончилось все тем, что она все-таки стала учителем.

 

Однажды подруга Алекс со времен профессионального баскетбола спросила ее:

— Почему ты не скажешь мальчишкам, чтобы называли тебя мисс Гарсия?

Тогда Алекс только отмахнулась и посмеялась. Позже, вспоминая об этом, она думала, что, если бы в тот момент ей пришло в голову, она могла бы рассказать, как Тацуя и Тайга умеют выразить свое глубокое уважение к ней. С каким восторженным вниманием слушают ее, какие подарки дарят — открытки, цветы, объятия, — и как, наконец, они дают ей нечто большее, чем уважение, — свою любовь. Разве может с этим сравниться какое-то звание?

Не то чтобы они совсем никак ее не называли. Иногда, когда ему хотелось, Тайга звал ее «тренер», а Тацуя время от времени в разговоре обращался к ней «сенсей». 

Теперь они выросли, и Алекс им уже больше сестра, чем учитель. Для Тайги она — Алекс или Александра (последнее — для тех случаев, когда он представляет ее людям, на которых хочет произвести впечатление).

А Тацуя продолжает звать ее «сенсей», если на него находит лирическое настроение. В такие моменты Алекс думает, что его тон можно описать как «нежно саркастический», и это, пожалуй, наиболее ёмко выражает его отношение к ней, к той, кого он уже перерос, но к кому все еще странно привязан. 

И конечно, для нее они — ее мальчики. И всегда останутся ими — большие или маленькие, юные или взрослые, в баскетболе или вне его. Пока она с ними, остается и их особая связь, которая существует между ребенком и его наставником. Неистовая преданность, прочностью не уступающая нити судьбы, связывающая их между собой.

 

Впервые Алекс почувствовала боль в глазах где-то в мае 1999. Сперва она не придала этому значения, приняв за конъюнктивит, банальное заболевание, которое, конечно, налагает определенные ограничения, но легко лечится отдыхом и правильным увлажнением. Но боль не была связана с конъюнктивитом и потому никуда не делась, а только усилилась. Через неделю Алекс заметила, что картинка перед глазами начала расплываться. В частности, она не могла, как раньше, отчетливо видеть движущиеся объекты. Цвета тоже стали какими-то размытыми, особенно красный. И расплывчатость, и боль усиливались во время тренировок.

Через полторы недели, пока Алекс с потрясающей выдержкой пыталась справиться со своим состоянием, в «Спаркс» приняли решение направить ее к офтальмологу. Последней каплей оказались три пропущенных свободных паса подряд, после чего Алекс просто рухнула на пол, и ее пришлось выносить из зала. И все это несмотря на прекрасный ночной сон и сытный завтрак. 

— Мне жаль, мисс Гарсия, — заявил офтальмолог после проведения тщательного осмотра, изучая томограмму ее мозга — какую-то черно-белую абракадабру, которую Алекс не понимала и не хотела понимать, — но, похоже, у вас тот редкий случай, когда потеря зрения после перенесенного офтальмоневрита становится необратимой. И для наблюдения за развитием вашего заболевания вы должны регулярно посещать невролога.

Алекс фыркнула, закинула ногу на ногу и уперлась локтями в колени. 

— Извините, док, но вам придется выразиться попроще, если вы хотите, чтобы я поняла, о чем речь. 

— Вам повезло, — мягко пояснил доктор, — что вы не ослепли.

 

Через две недели после возвращения из Киото Алекс встречает Рико и Сацуки в магазине, в отделе женской одежды. Сацуки критически разглядывает выбранное платье в то время, как Рико, скучая, привалилась к полке с товаром. 

— Рико-чан, — говорит Сацуки, когда Алекс подходит ближе, — ты должна мне помочь! Какое больше понравится Куроко-куну — это или то, льдисто-голубое?

Рико закатывает глаза.

— В льдисто-голубом ты была похожа на сахарную вату. Если ты этим надеешься привлечь Куроко-куна, вперед. Но я почти уверена, что Куроко-кун не сможет оценить, надето на тебе платье от Валентино или бумажный мешок. 

— О боже, — восклицает Сацуки, перебрасывая волосы через плечо. — Как ты можешь такое говорить? Куроко-кун…

— Совсем не интересуется девушками, — перебивает ее Рико. — Лучше попытай счастье с Аомине-куном.

— С Дай-чаном? Это гадко, — фыркает Сацуки и вешает платье обратно, возобновляя поиск. 

— Да? — Рико сосредоточенно рассматривает заусенец. — Попробуй сказать ему это лично. Даже я вижу, что он по уши влюблен в тебя.

Сацуки упирает руки в бока. 

— Если так, то почему же он не пошел со мной сюда, когда я его просила?

— Потому что, — Рико поджимает губы, — ты выбираешь платье для свидания с другим. Чего же ты ожидала? — наконец она замечает Алекс, и на лице ее появляется радостная улыбка. — Мисс Гарсия! Какой сюрприз!

— Рико-чан, Сацуки-чан, — сияет в ответ Алекс. — Рико-чан, пожалуйста, зови меня Алекс. Я не настолько стара, чтобы обращаться ко мне так формально, — и она подмигивает им на случай, если они не поняли. 

— Алекс, — зовет ее Сацуки, — какое платье вы посоветуете? — Она показывает ей розовый шифон с узким горлом и белое платье без рукавов с неглубоким вырезом. Оба наряда с пышными юбками по колено длиной.

— Белое, — решает Алекс после минутного замешательства. — Розовое похоже на украшение в детской душевой.

— Мне тоже больше нравится белое, — говорит Сацуки и вешает второе назад. — Ладно, пойду оплачу его, — и прижимает платье к себе.

Оставшись с Алекс, Рико вскидывает бровь. 

— Интересно, ей нравится притворяться слепой? — бормочет она себе под нос.

— Рико-чан, — говорит Алекс, — ты очень здорово поработала с Тайгой. 

Рико краснеет. 

— Спасибо. Но если честно, я почти ничего не сделала. Вы очень хорошо его обучили к тому моменту, как он пришел ко мне. 

Алекс скрещивает руки на груди. 

— Ну-ну, учись принимать комплименты, — насмешливо говорит она. — Без тебя этот сброд ничего бы не добился. 

Рико склоняет голову.

Возле прилавка, оживленно болтая с продавцом, Сацуки достает кредитную карту. Она обладает природной бойкостью, которая привлекает к ней людей. Алекс думает, что было бы, если бы Рико и Сацуки однажды объединили усилия для достижения какой-то цели.

— Вы могли бы покорить весь мир, — бормочет она про себя.

— Что? — Рико вскидывает голову, вопросительно изогнув бровь.

— А, да ничего, — усмехается Алекс. — Просто мысли вслух.

 

15 сентября 1998 года

Блистательная победа «Спаркс»

ЛОС АНДЖЕЛЕС — Гарсия из «ЛА Спаркс» в этом сезоне в ударе. Она управляет своей командой с изяществом опытного гроссмейстера. С Гарсией, традиционно играющей на позиции разыгрывающего защитника, игра «Спаркс» стала более вязкой. Они отточили новую схему в матче во вторник, и с форвардом Робертс… — Окончание на стр. 4

 

По дороге в Сугинамскую больницу они почти не разговаривают. Алекс сидит, сведя колени вместе и положив ладони на бедра. Пытается сжать кулак и морщится от усилия. Тайга, заметив это, протягивает руку и переплетает свои пальцы с ее. 

— Расслабься, — успокаивающе говорит он. — Все будет хорошо.

Алекс смеется, ее голос дрожит. Звук мечется в замкнутом пространстве. 

— Интересно, что я такого сделала, чтоб заслужить тебя? Тебя и Тацую. Вы — лучшее, что со мной было. — С запозданием она понимает, что на глаза навернулись слезы и вот-вот потекут по щекам.

— Не говори так, будто собралась умирать, — бурчит Тайга, крепко сжимая ее руку. — Что я буду без тебя делать, а? Кто будет мне звонить посреди ночи, кто будет читать со мной тупые додзинси, напоминать принимать витамины, а? — Он плотно сжимает губы, так что тонкая линия рта рассекает лицо. На Алекс он не смотрит.

— Я и не знала, что ты такой чувствительный, Тайга, — говорит Алекс и кладет голову ему на плечо, вдыхая его запах, сонный, мускусный и где-то там, в глубине — очень-очень его. — И когда только ты успел так повзрослеть, м?

Она все еще помнит его мелким десятилеткой. Когда они впервые встретились, он был длинноногим и нескладным. Сложение мужчины, каким он должен был стать в будущем, таилось в его долговязом теле, ожидая своего часа. Неважно, сколько раз Алекс видела его в толпе, когда он возвышается над всеми, неважно, как часто сидела рядом, чувствуя себя карлицей по сравнению с ним. Она никогда не устает удивляться, каким высоким и большим он стал. Любопытно, матери чувствуют то же самое, когда их дети из беспомощных и слабых малышей превращаются в самостоятельных и независимых взрослых?

Алекс задумывается, что чувствовала бы мать Тайги, имей она возможность видеть, как он растет. Наверное, то же самое.

Такси останавливается рядом с приемным покоем скорой. Тайга достает кошелек, расплачивается с водителем и помогает Алекс выбраться из машины. 

Придя в себя, Алекс обнаруживает, что лежит на больничной кровати. К ее руке подсоединена капельница: обычный физраствор для восстановления уровня жидкости в организме. Врач в приемной смотрел на нее с таким осуждением, словно в том, что она больна, была исключительно ее вина.

— Никакого алкоголя, — строго сказал он и прописал ей курс стероидов. Это нормально — для случая Алекс, — что обезвоживание вызвало обострение, пояснил он.

Тайга сидит у постели Алекс, положив голову ей на колено и сжимая руку. Алекс проводит пальцами по его густым, торчащим волосам. Если уж судьбе было угодно лишить его матери, думает Алекс, она сделает все, что в ее силах, чтобы он не чувствовал потери.

— О, ты проснулась, сенсей, — протяжно произносит низкий, приятный голос. Скрытый тенями, Тацуя сидит в углу палаты у мини-холодильника, держа на коленях открытую книгу.

— Тацуя, — широко улыбается Алекс, — что ты здесь делаешь?

— Тайга позвонил, — объясняет он. — Ты так напугала меня, что я примчался через всю страну, чтобы увидеться. Ты должна чувствовать себя невероятно польщенной.

Алекс секунду таращится на него, а потом начинает смеяться. В груди от этого больно, но она слишком счастлива, чтобы обращать внимание. 

— Иди сюда, большой цундере, — зовет она и призывно машет свободной рукой.

Он демонстративно откладывает книгу и пересекает палату, останавливаясь возле ее кровати. Алекс хлопает ладонью по матрасу рядом — он садится, но так осторожно, что это выдает его с головой. Постель проседает под его весом.

Алекс касается пальцами его щеки.

— Спасибо. Для меня это много значит.

Его глаз, тот, что не скрыт челкой, вспыхивает. Выражение лица невозможно понять.

— Даже не знаю, — наконец говорит он, — хочу ли я тебя поцеловать или выйти из палаты и никогда не возвращаться.

Алекс чувствует, что на глаза снова наворачиваются слезы. Кажется, она часто плачет в последнее время. Похоже, с возрастом она становится сентиментальной. Закинув руку Тацуе на шею, она прижимается губами к его брови.

— Вот так. А теперь, если хочешь уйти, я не держу.

Тацуя медленно наклоняется вперед, упираясь лбом в лоб Алекс, и заправляет волосы за ухо, так что теперь оба его глаза — серо-голубые — смотрят прямо ей в лицо. 

— Какая же ты глупая, сенсей, — говорит он, прикрывая глаза, и вздыхает. Его дыхание скользит по ее щекам.

 

15 мая 1997 года

«ЛА Спаркс» приняли в свои ряды многообещающего новичка

ЛОС АНДЖЕЛЕС — После тяжелых трехнедельных переговоров «Лос Анджелес Спаркс» подписали контракт на $65 млн. с выпускницей Калифорнийского университета Александрой Гарсия. В свои 23 Гарсия стала легендой колледжа. Ее стремительный и энергичный стиль часто сравнивают с действиями кукловода, тянущего за ниточки. — Окончание на стр. 3


End file.
